1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new esterquats which are obtained by reacting trialkanolamines with fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids and quaternizing the resulting esters--optionally after alkoxylation--in known manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
"Esterquats" are generally understood to be quaternized fatty acid triethanolamine ester salts which are broadly suitable both for softening fibers and for conditioning hair. In recent years, these substances have significantly displaced conventional quaternary ammonium compounds, for example distearyl dimethyl ammonium chloride, from the market by virtue of their better ecotoxicological compatibility. Reviews of this subject have been published, for example, by O. Ponsati in C. R. CED-Congress, Barcelona, 1992, page 167, by R. Puchta et al. in Tens. Surf. Det. 30 , 186 (1993), by M. Brock in Tens. Surf. Det. 30, 394 (1993) and by R. Lagerman et al. in J. Am. Oil. Chem. Soc., 71, 97 (1994).
Although known esterquats have very favorable performance properties and show satisfactory biodegradability and high compatibility with the skin, consumers are still demanding improved product properties.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new esterquat types which would be distinguished by further improved ecotoxocological compatibility and which, at the same time, would exhibit favorable conditioning and antistatic behavior.